


What's Your Answer?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, dreamer - Freeform, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “Keith, do you ever think about spending the rest of your life with someone?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited Day One: Dreamer
> 
> This is a fic based off of this artwork! http://prinplup.tumblr.com/post/152189746605/hey-keith-hold-your-hand-up-why-oh
> 
> Please go support the artist!

“Keith, do you ever think about spending the rest of your life with someone?”    
  
Keith’s cocked a brow, looking up to Shiro in confusion. The question came out of nowhere and Keith was thrown off guard. He had never thought about anything like that.   
  
The person Keith was in love with was someone he was sure had unrequited feelings, besides he was a regular cadet while Shi- his ‘crush’ was a senior.    
  
“I’ve never thought about it,” Keith replied flatly, looking away from Shiro and back to the sunset filled sky, “What about you?”    
  
“It’s something I’ve started thinking about a lot recently, actually,” Shiro said, trying to hide the blush that was crawling onto his cheeks that Keith wouldn’t have noticed either way.    
  
“Why? Do you have someone in mind?” Keith slipped out, cringing as he instantly regretted the words right after he said them.   
  
“Actually, yeah,” Shiro replied, not realizing anything wrong with Keith’s question.    
  
“Oh,” Keith responded, his face dropping to a somewhat upset expression.    
  
“Keith I- uh, nevermind,” Shiro started, stopping himself and looking back to the sky.    
  
“What?” Keith hissed, inhaling sharply to himself when he sounded so pissed with his words.    
  
“Hold your hand up- your left hand,” Shiro stated, lightly pulling the other closer and waiting.    
  
“Uh, okay,” confusion displayed on Keith’s face as he did as Shiro said, “I don’t see why you want me to- oh.”    
  
Shiro had raised his hand, placing it above Keith’s, his index and thumb sticking out. It was almost as if he was holding the slit of the rising moon between his two fingers, making it look like a golden ring.    
  
Keith had his entire hand extended, almost as if Shiro was going to place the ring on his finger.    
  
“Well, that’s one hell of a confession,” Keith joked, looking from his hand then over to Shiro.    
  
Shiro turned his head away, trying to hide the embarrassment that had come from Keith’s words.    
  
“I-I wasn’t thinking of it that way but…”   
  
“How were you thinking about it?” Keith tilted his head, trying to look at Shiro’s turned away face.   
  
“I mean it was a confession but, more of one that, I want to spend, uh, the rest of my life with you...” Shiro glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eyes, trying to keep from making eye contact and making his rosy cheeks any rosier.    
  
“It was a confession, that’s for sure,” Keith let out a small chuckle, leaning into Shiro’s side, “But, I can’t say yes until we go on at least thirty-two dates.”    
  
“Thirty-two?” Shiro laughed, leaning his own head against Keith’s, “That’s a pretty odd number for dates.”    
  
“Mm, it’s just a number. I’ll be spending my life with you no matter what,” Keith replied, letting his eyes drift shut as the sun disappeared from the sky, turning it a deep purple-blue hue.    
  
“Keith...”    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“I don’t know if this is too soon or anything-”    
  
“Shiro you proposed to me before even asking me to by your boyfriend, it’s not too soon for anything,” Keith sighed, waiting for Shiro to reply.    
  
“I guess, that’s true,” Shiro laughed out, wrapping an arm around Keith.    
  
“I’ve spent most of my life with you Shiro. The rest of it wouldn’t be bad,” Keith tilted his head up, his violet orbs meeting with Shiro’s silver ones.    
  
A silence filled between them before Shiro leaned his head down, both of their eyes closing and their lips pressing against each other. Shiro pulled away moments later, looking at Keith and the bright red face he had.   
  
“H-haven’t even been on a first date and we’ve already kissed,” Keith said, turning his face to the side.    
  
Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at that, little spurts of laughter at first then full on cackling.    
  
“Don’t laugh at me!” Keith hissed out, lightly punching Shiro’s shoulder.    
  
“Hey, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just cute that you got so embarrassed by it,” Shiro replied, smiling widely.    
“I’m not cute!” Keith snapped, standing up and acting angry as he walked away from Shiro.    
  
“You’re right, you aren’t cute. You’re adorable.”    
  
“SHIRO, I WILL PUSH YOU OFF THE BUILDING!”    
  
Shiro stood from his spot, walking over to Keith and consoling him, convincing him to come back and sit down. Pulling Keith closer, Shiro leaned his head against Keith’s, looking out at the night sky full of stars.    
  
“So, what’s your answer?” Shiro asked, his tone soft as he watched the moon position itself high in the sky.    
  
Keith hesitated, nuzzling closer to Shiro as the first twinkles of starlight appear in the sky.    
  
“Yes.”    


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii !!


End file.
